1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power charging apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a location-based wireless power charging apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of a technology of mobile devices such as a smart phone and a smart pad, a lifestyle of modern society is significantly changing. In particular, with respect to the mobile device technology, wirelessness and mobility are emphasized and accordingly user convenience is being maximized. According to such a tendency, an interest is increasing in a wireless charging technology related to power charging with respect to the mobile device.
The wireless charging technology may mainly include an electromagnetic induction method and a magnetic resonance (MR) method.
The electromagnetic induction method enables a non-contacting type power contact point, easily implements an apparatus, and also enables a small size of the apparatus. According to the electromagnetic induction method, charging efficiency is relatively low and a distance between power receiving and transmitting devices is relatively short in consideration of in-air emission of power. Although the MR method may achieve relatively high charging efficiency at a remote distance, a leakage of emitted power may affect a human body and the influence is not ignorable. Thus, since those wireless power charging methods have merits and demerits, respectively, a combined use of those methods is necessary.
In general, power charging of a mobile device is performed indoors, such as at home or in a café, an office, or a car. As aforementioned, various charging methods may be combinedly used for efficient wireless charging. However, it is difficult for a user to select a proper charging method in consideration of all conditions such as power efficiency and an influence to the human body. Furthermore, users generally wish power charging to be performed more freely and unconsciously than when designating a charging place.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology of recognizing a location of a mobile device which needs charging and achieving optimal power transmission, to increase user convenience and charging efficiency while reducing an influence affecting a human body.